Nalu
by NaLu Otaku
Summary: Natsu und Lucy sind von klein auf immer Beste Freunde gewesen aber nun hat Lucy ihre Gefühle für Natsu herrausgefunden. Was wird aus ihrer Freundschaft? Werden sie zum Schluss doch getrennte wege gehen?
1. Gefühle

**Hey Leute ,**

 **das ist mein erster Fanfic..**

 **seid also nicht zu streng mit mir ^-^;**

 **Ich hoffe er wird euch gefallen.**

* * *

Schon lange wusste Lucy, dass sie in ihrem Besten Freund Verliebt ist.

Sie wusste nur nicht ob es Freundschaftlich war oder ob sie ihn als Mann liebte.

Sie hat oft darüber gegrübelt.

Bis es eines Tages geschah.

Sie saß gerade mit ihrem Besten Freund auf der Couch und sahen sich einen Film an.

Sie merkte plötzlich wie ihr Pink-haariger Freund seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter legte.

Er war eingeschlafen.

Sie kicherte und berührte leicht seine Wange.

Bevor sie es merkte hatte sie ihn geküsst.

Seine Augen flogen auf und sah sie Überrascht an.

Bevor sie sich Entschuldigen konnte lagen seine Lippen wieder auf die ihren.

Sie hatte nie gedacht, dass sie ihr erstes mal mit ihren Besten Freund haben würde.

Und zu ihrem Bedauern wurden sie kein Paar.

Sie war mit den Vorschlag ihres Besten Freundes, als "Sex-freunde" zufrieden.

Sie wollte ihn nur nicht Verlieren.

Dadurch hat sie ihre Gefühle für ihn herausgefunden.

Sie liebte ihn. Als Mann.


	2. Der Anfang

Lucy lief gerade mit ihren Freundinnen Erza, Levy, und Lissanna durch die Gänge.

"Und? Wie läuft es mit Gerárd" fragte Lissanna die Rot-Haarige.

Ihre Wangen liefen Rot an wie ihre Haare als sie den Namen von ihrem Freund hörte.

"Es läuft gut" lächelte sie. "Ich bin neidisch" seufzte Lucy Traurig.

"Lucy, warum gehst du denn nicht mit Natsu?" neckte Levy.

"W-Was? Wir sind nur Freunde!" lief Lucy Rot an.

"Ah ja … Aber du hast doch Gefühle für ihn" lächelte ihr Erza ruhig zu.

Lucy konnte nicht Kontern, weil sie richtig lag.

Sie kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

Plötzlich tippte ihr jemand auf die Schulter und sie erschrak.

"Wh.. Was ist jetzt los?" fragte sie Überrascht.

Ein Braun-Blonder Mann mit Brille lächelte Entschuldigend.

"Sorry Lucy. Hättest du eine Minute?" fragte er sie.

"Äh ja klar. Mädels geht doch schon mal vor ich komme gleich nach" sagte Lucy und blieb stehen.

Die Mädchen nickten und gingen zu den nächsten Schließfächern.

Dort standen schon Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, und Gerárd.

"Wo ist Lucy?" fragte Natsu mit einem etwas besorgtem Ton.

"Loki wollte noch mit ihr Sprechen. Sie stehen dort hinten" antwortete Lissanna.

Er sah zu seiner Besten Freundin die sich fröhlich mit dem Braun-Blonden Jungen Unterhielt.

Der Junge legte sanft eine Blonde Strähne von ihr hinter ihrem Ohr und sie musste kichern.

In Natsu's Brust fing es an zu Rumoren und lies ein kleines knurren aus seiner Kehle.

"Eifersüchtig?" fragte Levy grinsend.

"Nö wieso? Ist ihre Sache mit wem sie sich Unterhält. Ich kann nur den Kerl nicht ausstehen" knurrte er nun lauter.

Levy und Erza seufzten. Sie wussten genau, dass er Eifersüchtig war.

"Wie auch immer .. Ich frage mich ob er sie zu einem Date einladen will" kicherte Levy.

Natsu's Körper spannte sich an und Gray entging es nicht.

"Hey Leute!" rief Lucy breit grinsend als sie auf sie zulief.

"Und? Hat er dich zu einem Date eingeladen?" fragte Levy ebenfalls grinsend.

"Nope. Aber wieder das Übliche getue." kicherte Lucy.

Sie sah Natsu an der Grimmig hinter sie sah.

"Gut. Also was wollt ihr jetzt noch machen?" fragte Gray.

"Wie wäre es mit Erdbeerkuchen essen gehen?" fragte Erza mit leuchtenden Augen.

"Sorry .. Lucy und ich haben schon was vor" sagte Natsu.

Er streichelte Lucy's Hintern sodass es niemand sah.

Sie erschrak aber versuchte nichts anmerken zu lassen.

"Schade. Dann haben wir halt ein Date Levy" zwinkerte Gajeel der kleinen Blau-Haarigen zu.

Sie wurde knallrot.

Der Rest machte ebenfalls Pläne und gingen aus der Schule.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Leute,**

 **Ich hoffe es gefällt euch bis hierhin ^^**

* * *

"Sorry .." Flüsterte Natsu Atemlos und legte sich auf seinen Rücken.

"Wofür?" fragte Lucy ebenfalls Atemlos.

"Ich war etwas grob. Und tut mir leid, dass ich dir in die Schulter gebissen habe" grinste er ihr zu.

Sie seufzte und stand auf.

Es war ihr egal ob er sie Nackt war.

Er hat sie jetzt schon so oft Nackt gesehen.

Und er konnte einfach nicht genug von ihr bekommen.

"Es wird bestimmt ein Abdruck bleiben" seufzte sie ihren Spiegelbild an und berührte die Bissspuren.

Sie seufzte erneut und sah Traurig auf den Boden.

"Hey, Natsu .." fing sie an.

"Hm ..?" sah er sie ununterbrochen an.

"Lass uns für eine Weile keine "Sex-Freunde" sein. Lass uns wie vorher Beste Freunde sein" flüsterte sie.

"Was? Wieso?" fragte er Überrascht.

"Ich brauche etwas Zeit für mich. Ich muss nachdenken" sagte sie und sah ihn mit Traurigen Augen an.

Er konnte ihr nichts abschlagen und nickte.

Sie lächelte ihm Dankend zu.

Er klopfte neben sich aufs Bett.

Sie rollte die Augen und kicherte. Dann legte sie sich wieder neben ihm.

Er legte seine Arme beschützend um sie und drückte sie enger an sich.

"Lass uns wenigstens noch kuscheln" schmollte er.

Sie lächelte und gab ihm ein Kuss au die Wange.

"Gute Nacht Natsu" flüsterte sie und legte ihren Kopf an seiner Brust.

"Nacht" flüsterte er Liebevoll zurück.


End file.
